Te recuerdo
by Paula Weasley
Summary: Song-fic a partir de la canción del Canto del Loco "Te recuerdo"


Hola!! Yo otra vez, pa molestar estamos =D xD Esta vez con un song-fic romanticón xD Mi primer song-fic, no me tiréis tomatazos, criticas si, tomatazos no xD

Está hecho a partir de la canción del Canto del Loco "Te recuerdo" (como se puede ver... :P )

Intentaba ser más triste de lo que es, pero bueno... R&H - H&G (como no...) y... pues eso... pastelón como siempre.... ¬.¬ xD

Espero que dejéis algún review. Y por cierto, el plan es que sea One-Shot ;)

* * *

_Te recuerdo _

_Hoy no paro de pensarlo_

_y no sé ahora muy bien que hago aqu_

_Te has marchado y has dejado _

_otro hueco dentro de m_

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Por qué nadie pudo evitarlo? –Musitaba una Hermione muy apenada. Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, vagando solitarias. Rompió en llanto. Ginny, su mejor amiga llegó. La abrazó y se puso a llorar en silencio con ella.

-No te amargues, Hermione. Ya pasó y no puedes hacer nada. –Terminó de decir con voz ronca a la par que una lágrima rompía en su barbilla.

-Es... Era tu hermano Ginny... Y tu novio... ¿Por qué no lloras? He leído que...

-Mione, ahora no puedes hacer nada. Mentalízate. Puedes recordarlos... Pero ya no volverán...

-Pero... pero es que yo... Yo sé que... -Levantó la mirada y vió a su mejor amiga, esa pelirroja, llorando junto a ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba pálida, pero no se derrumbaba como ella. Hermione no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran aun más de lágrimas. Le recordaba muchas cosas: A Ron, a Harry, a Voldemort... Todo estaba aun fresco en su memoria.

_Te recuerdo porque fuiste y has sido_

_la chispa que me ha hecho vivir_

_A tu lado me sentía protegido_

_y dentro de ti_

_Ahora ya no existe risa_

_ya no hay nada que me haga reír_

_y me acuerdo del cariño y todos los besos_

_que a veces no di._

-Hermione... llora todo lo que quieras, pero no llores por su muerte, llora por recordarlos. ¿Recuerdas cómo os conocisteis?

-Si... -Dijo Hermione, entre risa y llanto.- Recuerdo que no los soportaba... Y que me hicieron mucho daño. Y ese troll...

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Ginny secándose un par de lágrimas.

-Yo si, pero... ¿y tú? No está bien que te guardes el dolor, Gin. –Contestó Hermione ya mucho más tranquila. La chica de la melena pelirroja miró hacia otro lado, volviendo a llorar en silencio.

-Yo estoy bien... Mi hermano está muerto, mi novio está muerto, mis amigos están muertos... Pero estoy bien. –Dijo con un tono entre sarcasmo e ira.

-Ginny...

_Desde entonces no veo_

_otra cosa en mi ser_

_y ahora ya te has marchado_

_no te volveré a ver_

_ya no estaremos solos_

_ya no veo tus ojos_

-Estoy muy mal... -Dijo posando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Empezó a llorar estrepitosamente. Cuando paró un poco empezó a hablar.- Estoy enfadada con ellos. Con todo el mundo. Con todos por no hacer nada. Con nadie por hacerlo todo. Por morirse. Por... porque si...

-Ginny, estás en tu derecho de... -Suspiró profundamente.- de enfadarte con ellos. Pero... no te lo guardes. No te reprimas...

-Hermione... ¿Cómo? Tú lo viste. Dime qué pasó. Y no me mientas. No soy una niña pequeña. Quiero saber lo qué pasó... Recordarlos cómo las personas que eran y saber C"MO murieron.

-Pues... Gin... no puedo hablar de ello... no... no quiero hablar de ello. –Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sólo pensar en... en cómo Voldemort dijo esas frías palabras, en cómo Harry quiso vengar la muerte de su amigo... Era todo... Simplemente no podía hablar...

-¿Sabes lo que voy a echar de menos? Los ojos de Harry. Todos los besos que me guardé. Todos los abrazos... -Hermione abrazó a Ginny, haciéndola callar.

-Yo... yo las peleas con Ron... Tener sus pecas detrás de mí para que... -Suspiró profundamente, y dejó de hablar.

-Ron sabía lo que sentías. Harry no. Lo último que le dije fue "Buena suerte" y ya ves la que ha tenido...

-No te amargues. Harry te estará viendo, y seguro que sabe lo que sientes.

-Si... seguro... -Dijo con escepticismo Ginny.

_Ando solo y voy pensando_

_en las cosas que había por hacer_

_en los gestos que eran nuestros_

_que ahora sólo puedo tener_

_y me acuerdo del cariño y todos_

_los besos que a veces no di._

-Hermione, Ginevra, debemos ir al funeral de sus amigos. –Susurró la voz de Dumbledore. Las abrazó, las besó en la mejilla y les dijo- Siento la pérdida. En realidad, es una pérdida para todos...

Salieron en silencio de la habitación. Por la cara de los tres resbalaban lágrimas llenas de amor, odio, ira... Llenas de sentimientos que se fueron con sus seres más queridos.

Ya había caído la noche. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en su habitación de Howgarts, intentando aceptar el hecho de no volver a ver a sus amigos. No ver sus gestos, sus caras, tener su cariño... Todo había cambiado en una noche.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron al cementerio. Un cementerio en un rincón apartado de Howgarts. Un lugar que el trío nunca había visitado. Este pensamiento trajo a Hermione sensaciones desagradables. Recuerdos.

-Hemos llegado, señoritas Weasley, Granger; pueden ir con sus familiares si lo prefieren.

-De acuerdo, será lo mejor para desahogarnos, Gin. –Y diciendo esto se fueron cada una por un lado.

El funeral fue un acto precioso. Muy emotivo. En el momento de enterrar los ataúdes nadie pudo evitar llorar, pero sin romper ese silencio sepulcral. Un silencio triste y lleno de recuerdos.

Luego Dumbledore, en la cena, anunció la construcción de un monumento en honor a Ron y Harry. Las dos personas capaces de matar a El Señor Tenebroso. Y es que, sin el sacrificio de Ronald Bilius Weasley, y la valentía de Harry James Potter, nada se hubiera podido hacer. Según palabras textuales de Dumbledore. Esto reconfortó a todos, excepto a dos familias allí reunidas.

Después volvieron a las habitaciones. Fue difícil recoger las cosas de ambos sin llorar, y como personas humanas que son, no lo consiguieron. Fue un duro paso, ya que era como aceptar que no volverían, que no los volverían a tener junto a ellas... Era caer de bruces contra la dura realidad.

Durmieron todas las Gryffindor que quedaron después del anuncio de la entrada de Voldemort en Howgarts (que fueron pocas) en una sola habitación. Ginny y Hermione no pudieron evitar pasarse la noche llorando. Haciéndose miles de preguntas: ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué nadie lo evitó? ¿Por qué...?


End file.
